Free Gifts
Players are able to send free gifts, from a select group of items, to their friends. There are three groups to choose from (consumables, collection items and boosts). When you visit the page, it randomly chooses what list to show. Often, there are Limited Edition items available to send and these show regardless of what list comes up. You can only send free gifts every 24 hours. =History= *August 23, 2009, the program was expanded to allow gifting of collections and boosts. *October 6, 2009, energy boosts were removed due to their exploitation and replaced with cuban boosts. *October 22, 2009, you now get suggestions on who to send gifts to. *October 29, 2009, limited edition free gifts were introduced. =Gifts= Click here for the standard list. Click here for the current limited offers. Loot & Consumables The standard loot and consumables available are: Armored Truck Stab-Proof Vest Grenade Launcher Motorcycle Sawed-off Shotgun Liquor Cards Tokens - Level 16 Wiretap Device - Level 20 Bodyguards - Level 30 Untraceable Cell Phone - Level 35 Set of Night Vision Goggles - Level 40 Set of Illegal Transaction Records Set of Blackmail Photos Computer Set-Up Boosts The standard boosts available are: *Tripwire *Alarm System *Bulldog *Semi-Pro Boxer *Sting Grenade *Bouncer *Injunction *Motion Detector - Level 16 *Corporate Muscle - Level 20 *Shave & A Haircut - Level 30 *Flaming Shot - Level 35 *Sandbag Wall - Level 40 *Handy Man *Boxer *Blowfish Dart Collections The standard collection items available are: King of Hearts Dragon Sculpture Nine of Hearts King of Clubs Purple Poker Chip Heavy Bag Gold Cigar King of Spades - Level 16 Cue Ball - Level 20 Ruby Ring - Level 30 Paisley Tie - Level 35 Monet Painting - Level 40 Onyx Cufflinks Scissors Ormonde =Limited Time Offers= Halloween 2009 On October 29, 2009, Treat Bag, Ghost Thug and Mystery Van were added for Halloween. November 7, 2009 On November 7, 2009, Claymore, Lefty Guns' Leather Coat, Blunderbuss, Mara Serpiente and Garza 9 could be gotten through Free Gifts. Limited Time Offer Thanksgiving 2009 On November 19, 2009, Turkey Silencer, Pigskin Helmet, Potato Masher, Parade Balloon, and Tomahawk are added for Thanksgiving. Christmas 2009 On December 9, 2009, Blitzen, Pair of Santa's Helpers, and Snow Fort are added for Christmas. On December 22, 2009 these items were replaced with Pile of Snowballs, Surprise Mobile, Holiday Scarf, Mistletoe Launcher, Snowboard, Set of Black Roses, Candy Cane, Bobsled, and Pair of Ice Skates. Limited Time Offer Bangkok On January 28, 2010, Envelope of Thai Baht and Pair of Bladed Tonfas were added for the release of Bangkok. Valentines 2010 On February 09, 2010, Be Mine and Heart Breaker were added along with a piece of the Valentine's Collection. Mystery Bag On February 17, 2010, Mystery Bags became available along with Set of High Powered Binoculars and Mr. Pinchy. March 8, 2010 On March 8, 2010, the Hyena on Chain and Zip Line gifts became available, replacing the Bladed Tonfas and Mr. Pinchy Limited Time Offer St. Patrick's Day 2010 On March 15, 2010, Shamrock, Lucky Hat, Green Limo and an item from the St. Patrick's Day collection became available. Limited Time Offer March 30, 2010 On March 30, 2010, the Barbwire Bat and Inflatable Motorboat gifts became available. Easter 2010 On April 2, 2010, an item from the Easter 2010 Collection became available. April 16, 2010 On April 16, 2010, the Charm 84 MH, King Snake, Ingred 9-9 and Survival Pack gifts became available. Limited Time Offer April 21, 2010 On April 21, 2010, the Bad Hair Day, Trusty 9 Iron, and Bicycle Chain gifts replaced the previously released King Snake, Ingred 9-9, and Survival Pack. April 26, 2010 On April 26, 2010 , the French Beret became available. =Properties= On February 18, 2010, Chop Shop gifts became available. Each player had two distinctive items available to him/her as a free gift to others. With the introduction of the Weapons Depot on April 8, 2010, the number of spaces for Chop Shop gifts decreased to 1 and players were able to send 1 Weapons Depot building material. The gifts available are chosen at random every few days, depending on the player. =Other Means= Another discovered means of gifting is through the Wishlist. A player who added the Baccarat Shoe to their Wishlist (Or left a blank space on their Wishlist) gave their mafia the option of sending him/her free gifts by finding them on the My Mafia toolbar on the Mafia Wars main page. The mafia member could then click the link on the wishlist to privately send gifts. The effect is not known to work for other Daily Chance Collection pieces. =Other Images= Category:Free Gifts